Technical Field
The technology relates to packaged, high-power microwave circuitry, such as high-power microwave amplifiers.
Discussion of the Related Art
Gallium-nitride semiconductor material has received appreciable attention in recent years because of its desirable electronic and electro-optical properties. Gallium nitride (GaN) has a wide, direct bandgap of about 3.4 eV that corresponds to the blue wavelength region of the visible spectrum. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) based on GaN and its alloys have been developed and are commercially available. These devices can emit visible light ranging from the violet to red regions of the visible spectrum.
Because of its wide bandgap, gallium nitride is more resistant to avalanche breakdown and has a higher intrinsic field strength compared to more common semiconductor materials, such as silicon and gallium arsenide. In addition, gallium nitride is able to maintain its electrical performance at higher temperatures as compared to other semiconductors, such as silicon or gallium arsenide. GaN also has a higher carrier saturation velocity compared to silicon. Additionally, GaN has a Wurtzite crystal structure, is a hard material, has a high thermal conductivity, and has a much higher melting point than other conventional semiconductors such as silicon, germanium, and gallium arsenide. Accordingly, GaN is useful for high-speed, high-voltage, high-power, and high-power applications. For example, gallium-nitride materials may be used as active circuit components in semiconductor amplifiers for radio-frequency (RF) communications, radar, and microwave applications.